Hematologic and serum chemical characteristics of 120 Aotus monkeys were determined to acquire information which may be useful in the care of these animals. This information may also be useful in determining the usefulness of this species as an animal model. The monkeys were bled every four months for one year. The hematologic and serum chemical characteristics are being statistically analyzed.